Warriors: Wings of Wolf: Darkened Light
by Hawktalon
Summary: Night and day, water and fire, will come together, and two will come who shall bring great danger…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Warriors! All I own is Starshine and all characters here not part of the real series of Warriors. And the plot. The plot is mine! All mine!

Well, my friend Spirithunter lent me a few tips...

* * *

Mist pressed heavily down on ThunderClan and muffled the sound of silver paws as Starshine padded out of the camp.

_What am I doing here?_ she thought, shaking her pelt free of condensed mist. _I can't see my own paws!_

The fog suddenly lifted and she found herself at Sunningrocks, with Silverpelt shining high above, glittering coldly in the freezing night air.

Suddenly Starshine beheld both the moon and the sun, coming together in the sky to form a dazzling figure of a hawk, who screeching dived down, talons outstretched to seize her, but vanished just as she leapt back.

Startled, Starshine, shook her head, and fire blazed up in the middle of the river, and the water and fire twisted together to form a column of dazzling red and glittering blue that suddenly fell away to reveal a scrawny dog, at least, Starshine thought it was a dog, with glittering yellow eyes. She heard the squealing of frightened kits, and eyes of all kinds of cats peered out of the trees, and the scent of crowfood stank up her nose.

Both apparitions and the eyes disappeared as a cat padded out from the forest. A calming, sweet scent swept over Starshine that she recognized.

"Leafpool?" she mewed disbelievingly, but the cat hushed her. Starshine gazed upon her mother, daughter of the great leader Firestar.

Leafpool gravely mewed, "There is no time. Night and day, water and fire, shall come together, and two shall come who shall bring great danger…"

Leafpool was fading, and so were her words. Starshine jumped forward, trying to keep her…

Starshine woke up in her den, her pelt coated with sweat. The silver medicine cat tried to regain her breath, and looked up, eyes wide and bristling, as a cat entered the den.

"Starshine, guess what-Starshine, are you all right?" Whiteheart asked, yellow eyes troubled.

"Nothing… just a dream…" Starshine mumbled, trying to calm herself and figure out her dream.

Whiteheart watched her for a moment, brow furrowed, then snapped back to alertness.

"Flameheart and Riverpool are going to have kits soon," she mewed in a rush. "So are Nightpelt and Dayrise."

Starshine gazed at her, horrified. "No…"

"Starshine, are you sure you're alright?" Whiteheart looked at her oddly. "I'm just warning you ahead of time. It may be half a moon."

Starshine nodded, and after a moments hesitation Whiteheart left.

The medicine cat sank down into her moss bedding, pondering. "Night and day, fire and water, shall come together, and two shall come who shall bring great danger…" she whispered. "I must tell Spiderstar!"

* * *

First chapter ever on here! Please, review! A little short, but the next one will definitely be longer, I promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Warriors. Duh.

* * *

"Spiderstar!"

The spindly, swift black leader looked up from his bedding. "Starshine, what is it?"

Starshine panted, "I had… dream… fire… night… dog… Leafpool… kits…"

"Try and make some sense! What gibberish are you spouting?"

"Listen…" Starshine mewed and related her dream.

"It makes sense, which isn't enough to say for some other dreams I've had. Nightpelt and Dayrise are the moon and the sun, night and day, and Flameheart and Riverpool are the fire and water in my dream! They join, and the kits born must…fulfill their destiny."

"What about the crowfood scent and the cats?" Spiderstar asked, kneading the ground with anxiety and worry.

"I don't know. They can be cats from our clan, reduced to eating crowfood to live, or they can be something else entirely."

Spiderstar was silent for quite a while, then spoke up, "So the new kits will destroy ThunderClan?"

"In short, yes."

"We cannot slay helpless kits… for any reason… there is a chance… innocent…" Spiderstar muttered, staring so hard into the ground his eyes could burn a hole in it, but they had a far-off look. He finally looked up, eyes hardened.

"'Two will come,' correct? Those were the words of the prophecy?"

Starshine nodded, a little curious.

"Then the two cats must be separated. All precautions must be made against the prophecy, and they cannot even go hunting together alone! All prophecies and dreams do not come true…"

"Very well," Starshine mewed and gave a tired sigh. "This is so hectic… the clan seems so healthy… maybe this was really just… a dream."

Spiderstar fixed her with a piercing stare. "We cannot ignore this danger to the clan. Starshine, I depend on you! Is there any way we can separate the two of them?"

Starshine looked at her paws and thought. "Well…" she mewed finally, "I have no apprentice…"

Spiderstar leapt up, eyes blazing. "Of course! Medicine cats are more isolated from the clan, and you just must intervene before they try and do anything together."

Starshine nodded, then mewed, "We can not force futures, Spiderstar. I will see to both of the kits when they grow old enough, and see which has a stronger potential for the way of medicine cats. After all, it is not for any cat."

Spiderstar nodded, mewing regretfully and a little playfully, "Always a step ahead. True, Starshine, we cannot force anything." He sank down into the moss again, and mewed, "Go then, tend to Riverpool and Dayrise."

Starshine nodded and left the leader's den, padding out a little to a patch of sunlight before sitting down and gazing about the camp, to see how things were going.

Their home, the home that her aunt Squirrelflight had lead ThunderClan to, was quiet and peaceful. She could see Dustyclaw, son of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, congratulating Riverpool on her soon-to-be-born kits. She felt a pang of envy. Dustyclaw, with his sleek brown pelt and lofty stature, always seemed to catch her eye. Shaking her head with a small smile, she turned her thoughts from Dustyclaw and watched the laboring queens.

Riverpool was heavy with kits, but it seemed to Starshine that there was only one kit, quite a large and strong one. She knew it would be a tom, just from watching her. Now why, and how, she had no idea, but it was the feeling in her heart. Flameheart was flitting about Riverpool like nervous sparrow, sometimes rubbing against her, other times fervently asking questions of whether she was feeling all right. Concealing a _mrrow_ of laughter, Starshine shifted her blue gaze to Dayrise.

Starshine examined her, and noticed this queen trod lighter then Riverpool. Her belly was not as extended, and either Nightpelt wasn't feeding her enough, or this was going to be a single kit, and a small one. She tried to feel what this kit would be like. This would be a she-cat for sure, and she sensed a feeling of love and rage, misery and joy, calmness and fury.

Starshine shook her head, confused. What was this? She tried to go deeper, and suddenly she could feel to feeling whatsoever. She felt a quiet peace, knowledge quite out of her age. She felt the weight of something large pressed on this unborn kit.

Starshine looked away from Dayrise, startled. That was too strange. She stood up and assisted a worried-looking Nightpelt in helping her into the nursery. The new kits would come quite soon. She turned around and met Flameheart, an inch from her muzzle.

Quickly the tom backed away, and mewed, "Do you have any idea when Riverpool will have her kits? What can I do? Should I-"

"Hush, Flameheart!" Starshine cut off with a small _mrrow_ of laughter. "She'll be fine! You must be overfeeding her. Give Riverpool some space, her kit will be big and strong. Don't worry!"

Flameheart looked dubious. "But-"

"Go get some sleep. Do you need poppy seeds? You're too stressed!" Starshine chuckled and shooed him into the warrior's den after giving him some poppy seeds to lick up.

Straightening up, she caught the golden gaze of Dustyclaw, and there was something in his face that looked envious. Did he think there was something between her and Flameheart, with his mate about to have kits? Seeing Starshine return the gaze curiously, Thornclaw hastily looked away and headed off into the woods. Silvershine shook her head and padded into her den, thinking, _Toms will be toms…_

Sighing, she sank into the moss, her mind once again on those paths of the prophecy. Sometimes it was hard being a medicine cat…

* * *

There, that one was really long! Please review, and review some more! It'll get more exciting, promise! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Warriors, or the Clans. I own everything else in this story not made my Erin Hunter!

* * *

"Push, Riverpool!"

A shrill yelp of excitement enamated from Flameheart as a large kit, hairless and squirming, joined the ranks of ThunderClan. "Yes, yes!"

"Hush, Flameheart!" scolded Starshine. "You'll traumatize him."

"Him? It's a him?" The exhausted Riverpool rasped, licking the newborn kit.

"Yes, a him. It's a strong one too, and most likely gray, if that can help you name him." Starshine mewed.

Riverpool gazed at the kit for a second, and her eyes roved over his long legs, yellow eyes, and seemingly bushy tail, then mewed, "Wolfkit."

Starshine gasped as Dayrise mewed from the corner, "Wolf?"

"I've seen a wolf before... they're strong, good hunters, but much like dogs." Riverpool mewed. "Now let me sleep." She settled down on her side as the blind kit began to nurse.

As Starshine hurried to give her poppyseeds, her mind raced. No cat could argue with a queen on the kits names, but this... there was nothing she could do! She growled in frustration.

"Starshine..." came a gasp, and Starshine whirled to see Dayrise digging her claws into the ground with a dazed expression on her face. This time it was Nightpelt's turn to screech.

Starshine hushed him and gave him poppyseeds to give to Dayrise while she helped Dayrise along with the kit. Soon a small, mewling blind kit lay on the moss with a few brown hairs plastered to her slim frame. Again, Starshine felt that dizzy sensation of responsibility and calm and shook her head to clear it as she quickly looked away.

"Nightpelt, get some freshkill for her," Starshine ordered and as the black tail swiftly whisked out of the nursery she helped Dayrise lick the kit clean. She glanced back over at the dozing Riverpool and the nursing kit, with Flameheart preening her disheveled fur.

Nightpelt reappeared with a plump vole dangling from his mouth and gaace it to Dayrise.

Dayrise gulped it down and gave her new kit a couple new licks, nudging it to her belly. Her blue eyes lingered at her small frame and fur that was making her turn into a mottled puffball, and mewed quietly, "Hawkkit."

Starshine blinked. _No..._ she thought, watching Wolfkit, now a gray ball of fur, take a few unsteady steps toward Hawkkit, tail high, sealed eyes thrust forward along with the overlarge head. Flameheart nudged him in the other way, guiding him to Riverpool.

_Already the two kits were together... _Starshine thought worridly. Sparing a quick glance around the den with eyelids drooping, she reassured herself they had no more need of her here, and wearily padded out of the nursery to her den to snatch some sleep.

* * *

A little short, but it'll get exciting! Don't worry! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Warriors in any way. Don't you get it? I just own the plot and some of the characters!

* * *

Starshine sighed, watching Wolfkit and Hawkkit tumbling about outside the nursery in the morning sun. They were at six moons today- they would be made apprentices. She hadn't the heart to separate them as kits, but now… she sighed again. Wolfkit was already almost as large as some young warriors, and he was quite aggressive, bowling Hawkkit gently over with his long limbs. Hawkkit… Hawkkit seemed stunted, but she was always quiet, listening, taking in everything she could. But they were together too often- everything must me made to delay the prophecy! 

Starshine lurched to her paws, sadly thinking it was time for the talk about Hawkkit's future. She padded over to the play-fighting kits and mewed, "Hawkkit, can I have a meow with you?"

Hawkkit nimbly slithered out from where she was pinned under Wolfkit's sheathed claws and trotted over, mewing a respectful greeting. Starshine wondered how to begin.

"You're getting apprenticed today," Starshine stated, rummaging in her brain for how to say this.

"I know!" The mottled young cat's eyes sparkled with excitement. "The way of a warrior seems rather harsh though…"

_Perfect!_ Starshine thought.

"If the way of a warrior would be tough for you…" The silver medicine cat replied, choosing her words carefully, "…how would you like to become my apprentice?"

Hawkkit almost leapt with delight. "Of course! I've been watching you whenever you treat cats, and it's fascinating! Oh please, oh please oh please…"

Starshine smiled. "However, it's not just healing that a medicine cat has to do."

"I know." Hawkkit grew grave and replied, "You have to bear the weight of the clan, and StarClan trusts in you. You can never doubt them, and you're the only one in the Clan who can do some things."

Starshine was impressed. "How do you know of this?" she asked curiously.

"I can see it in you. Sometimes you're very stressed, and you think that StarClan gives you too many tasks sometimes. But I don't know why… the Clan is safe…"

Two pairs of sky-blue eyes stared deep into each other. One full of wisdom, the other confusion. Or maybe it was vice versa…

Starshine blinked and drew her gaze away and Hawkkit looked at her paws.

"So, you've decided to become my apprentice?" Starshine mewed, still dazed over what Hawkkit had said.

Hawkkit nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes."

Starshine shook herself and stood up. "Well, soon you and Wolfkit will be apprenticed." At this she padded to her den and lay at the entrance and watched Hawkkit bound up to the impatiently waiting Wolfkit, and she could hear her excited mews, "Wolfkit, we're going to be apprenticed today!"

Starshine sighed and retreated into her den. Spiderstar already knew of Hawkkit's choice- well, he knew the Starshine would persuade her.

Starshine closed her eyes and immediately sank into a deep sleep. She saw the sun, brilliant against the crystal blue sky. But a shadow was coming, seemingly out of nowhere, and the sun was eaten, bit by bit, until it was gone, and darkness reigned, and something had gone wrong, or right, the emotions were all mixed up…

Starshine woke, panting. Eyes glazed with fear, she then calmed down as she saw her familiar den. _Not another dream…_she thought. Hawkkit had been right. Sometime StarClan told her just too much. She hastened out of the den, for the sun was beginning to set, and soon the kits would be made apprentices.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under Highrock!"

Spiderstar stood on the Highrock, silhouetted against the blazing setting sun. Starshine sat at the base, on the other side of Whiteheart, twitching her tail. Wolfkit and Hawkkit bounded over along with the other cats who hastened to the rock to hear their leader. Riverpool, Flameheart, Nightpelt, and Dayrise followed them proudly and Starshine caught Dustyclaw's gaze again. The eyes met, but the Dustyclaw looked away to Spiderstar as Starshine felt a pang in her stomach.

"Today we have many announcements. One, I call forth two apprentices to take on their warrior names. Moonpaw and Snowpaw, please step up to the Highrock."

Two apprentices, one white and one sleek tabby, approached the Highrock.

"StarClan, look down on these two apprentices. They have learned the warrior code and respect it, you, and their clan. They would give their lives to serve their clans and are ready to become warriors in your name. Moonpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Moonflower. Snowpaw, from now on you shall be called Snowstorm. Do you both promise to obey the warrior code and serve the clan wholeheartedly, even at the cost of your lives?"

"We do!" the two apprentices mewed.

"Snowstorm and Moonflower, tonight StarClan wishes to honor you by welcoming you as a full warrior into ThunderClan."

"Tonight you will sit vigil alone and guard the camp. Congratulations!" With that, Moonflower and Snowstorm stepped down from the Highrock. Spiderstar remained.

"Moonflower! Snowstorm! Moonflower! Snowstorm!" The cats mewed in praise.

Spiderstar waved his tail for silence and mewed, "Wolfkit, come forth."

The gray kit eagerly bounded up to the Highrock. Spiderstar flinched, and Starshine could tell he was thinking of the prophecy.

"Today, I call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon this young kit. Whiteheart, you have been a faithful deputy and a hard-working member of our clan. I want you to pass down all of your knowledge to Wolfkit and be a good mentor to him. Wolfkit, obey Whiteheart like you would me. From this moment on, your name will be Wolfpaw." Spiderstar mewed gravely. The new apprentice ran to touch noses with his new mentor. As he settled down, Spiderstar continued, "Hawkkit, step forward."

Hawkkit gingerly padded up to the Highrock, shy.

"I call upon our warrior ancestors to also look on this kit," Spiderstar yowled and looked up to Silverpelt. "Hawkkit, you have decided to not take the warrior way but to learn the path of a medicine cat. Starshine has no mentor. Starshine, pass down all your knowledge to this kit and teach her all you can." Spiderstar's baleful gaze looked into Starshine's and Starshine knew that he needed help with trying to prevent the prophecy. "Hawkkit, obey Starshine as you would me. From now on, you will be called Hawkpaw."

Hawkpaw's eyes shined with happiness and she joined Wolfpaw as the Clan chanted their names, "Wolfpaw! Hawkpaw! Wolfpaw! Hawkpaw! Wolfpaw!"

Starshine sighed. The separation had to be put into effect.

"Hawkpaw!" Starshine called and the mottled apprentice padded over to her. "Come, it has been a long day. Are you ready to turn in?"

The apprentice yawned. "Oh yes," she murmured sleepily. "Do I get to sleep in the warrior's den?"

Starshine felt a pang in her stomach as she mewed, "Come, I have a spot just for you in my den."

Hawkpaw looked slightly dismayed but followed without argument. Starshine showed her a pile of moss and curled up in her own bedding, feeling a little awkward.

Hawkpaw closed her eyes, and Starshine could feel her own drooping…

* * *

That was really really long! Please review! I combined two chapters...  



End file.
